


best kept secret

by socker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (like atsumu's playlist), Fluff, M/M, Playlist, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socker/pseuds/socker
Summary: Atsumu smirks. “If you fell asleep listening to my playlist, doesn’t that mean it’s boring you, Tobio-kun?”Puzzled, Tobio raises an eyebrow. “No? It means I like it enough to leave it playing while I’m asleep.”Atsumu made Tobio a playlist.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	best kept secret

Atsumu feels a poke on his arm. When he doesn’t respond immediately, the poke turns firm. When he doesn’t respond the second time, the poke returns, then again, then again and again and _again_ , jabbing his arm insistently to get his attention. _Like a cat_ , Atsumu thinks.

“Mm.”

“Hey.”

“Mmm.”

Tobio scowls, obviously displeased.

“Can you show me more?”

Intrigued, Atsumu sleepily cracks one eye open and turns his head to face Tobio.

“The playlist you made me listen the other day. I really like it.”

Oh.

Atsumu is fully awake now, sleepiness forgotten.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Fell asleep midway through another listen last night.”

Atsumu smirks. “If you fell asleep listening to my playlist, doesn’t that mean it’s boring you, Tobio-kun?”

Puzzled, Tobio raises an eyebrow. “No? It means I like it enough to leave it playing while I’m asleep.”

He continues, “It was my twelfth play, I think. I was trying to figure out whether it sounds better shuffled or as is. I like it either way, but I can’t stop thinking that you probably had a particular concept in mind since you can be so... picky.”

_Oh_.

Somehow his idiot brain’s main takeaway from everything Tobio said is _holy shit, he thinks of me when he’s falling asleep?_

“..so which is it, Miya-san?”

“Huh? Which is what?”

Tobio scowls at him again. _Cute_ , Atsumu thinks, which he immediately regrets. _Shut up. God, shut up, please. We’re trying to have a normal conversation here._

“The playlist. Is it meant to be listened chronologically, or will it be the same on shuffle?”

Atsumu fights the urge to pinch the other boy’s cheek. He tries not to be endeared by Tobio’s particularity to do things the right way and fails, as usual.

“Whichever sounds best to you, Tobio-kun.”

Feeling victorious, he mentally does a fist pump and thanks Aran for all the good music he’s discovered through him. Atsumu reminisces the tall man’s humble effort to introduce new stuff to his former teammates and the occasional chaos it ensued.

He thinks of the time when Osamu and Suna’s shared affinity for weird, obscure noise music was singlehandedly defeated by Kita’s seemingly harmless comment of _hm? Is this supposed to be ironic?_ after just one listen, and how the team fell into one big laughing fit when they saw the duo’s faces fall. He recalls Akagi’s mischievous grin, Omimi’s good-natured chuckle, and realizes how moments like that cannot be replicated now that they have graduated and pursued their own paths.

He misses them a lot.

“Tell ya what,” Atsumu scoots from his place in front of the monitor, patting the space beside him on the floor. “Since you like it so much, why don’t you tell me which songs you like best so I can make you another?”

Tobio crawls on all fours and settles besides him, shoulder gently leaning against his. _Oh_ , Atsumu thinks for the hundredth time that day, feeling giddy over the simple contact. He wonders when did Tobio get so comfortable with him, then decides that it doesn’t really matter as long as they can stay like this for a while longer.

“What if I like them all?”

Atsumu laughs. “That’s a good place to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- [the playlist in question!](https://open.spotify.com/user/z9nu83gjowrknh0h5czecu68b/playlist/17YMahhNCVz59x4a6lLtSk?si=IWF336ozQoqjqIZVbE4qvQ)  
> \- tobio probably has a soft spot for old love songs because kazuyo used to play them a lot when he was little, so atsumu made sure to pepper some into the mix  
> \- god doesn’t atsumu seem like someone who never grew up from his 3OH!3 and Cobra Starship phase? no offense to both bands (they rock) but what right does he have to judge osamu’s music taste when he listens to rave music in broad daylight?  
> \- enough about me, what kind of music do YOU think tobio and atsumu listen to? >:)


End file.
